


Riley + Gunpoint

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Whumptober 2019, gun - Freeform, gunpoint, no.5, riley davis whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: When Riley's first uncover mission goes wrong and the team is left in the dark, they have to have faith that Riley will get herself out of it.





	Riley + Gunpoint

Riley was undercover for the first time ever, Mac and Jack did have complete faith in her but they were still concerned for her. They watched from HQ as Riley walked into the computer company’s lobby, she was wearing a plaid shirt over the top of a plain black vest with shorts and her combat boots.

“Hi, I’m Amy. I’m starting here today.” The receptionist starts typing on her computer before nodding at Riley.  
“Take the stairs to the third floor and you should find Stewart in the first office you come across.”  
“Thank you.” Riley adjusts her bag on her shoulders and heads for the stairs.

As soon as Riley knew she was alone, she spoke to the team.  
“I’m in, guys. I’ll give you the signal when you can start the download.”  
“Alright, stay safe Riles.” Riley smiles at the nickname Mac has given, she opens the door to the second floor. She flinches back as the door opens from the other side.

“Ahh, Amy, right?” Riley nods her head. She looks up at the taller man and takes his features in, he has glasses sat on the end of his nose. He had slicked over hair, a smart button-up shirt and a pair of jeans with a black pair of Vans on his feet.  
“Yes, Stewart right?”  
“Yeah, let me show you to your desk.”

Riley follows Stewart, eyeing the camera in the hallway. Mac and Jack watch as Riley is led to her desk, she sits down and turns the computer on. They watch silently as she starts typing away at the keyboard whilst keeping an eye out for anyone coming over to her. She slips her hand into her pocket, pulls a small USB stick out, and puts it into the port.

For a brief moment, everything seems to be going well. Then that brief moment ended.

The alarms blare around Riley and her computer shuts down. Mac and Jack stand up, afraid that Riley was in over her head, it was her first time after all and Mac remembers the fear he had about going in prison.

Riley tries to stay as calm as possible but it hard when everyone is looking at her, her head spins with ideas on what to do. Should she make a run for the doors and pray that Jack will be there to pick her up? Should she stay where she is and hope she is not killed? Should she stay where she is and wait for Phoenix to get her out? Before she can decide everyone who was just staring at her pulls a gun on her.

Mac and Jack panic, Riley has never been under gunpoint by herself before, there was the one they stopped a nuclear bomb going on but Jack and Mac were there to stop her from being shot point-blank in the face.  
“Riley-” Before Jack can finish his sentence, the camera cuts out and they lose all contact with Riley. She’s on her own.

Riley suddenly gets a painful amount of feedback in her earpiece, she can’t help but hiss at the sudden sound before removing her earpiece.

She looks back at everyone with a gun pointed at her, the fear truly showing on her face. Stewart reappears with two guards who had to be twice the size of Jack.  
“You better come with us, miss.” Riley does as she is told and follows Stewart, the guards just behind her, to an interrogation room. The door was built into the wall, that’s why she missed it the first time she passed through the corridor.

She took the seat on the other side of the table; Stewart closes the door, leaving the guards in the hallway. She took a deep breath, trying to keep as calm as humanly possible.

Mac ran his hand through his hair, god knows how many times as the techs in HQ tried to get the feed from the cameras back again. Matty kicked Jack out and told him to cool off after yelled at multiple agents.  
“Mac, she’s going to be okay, I’ve already sent in a team to extract her.”  
“How long?” Matty didn’t make eye contact with him for a moment. “Matty?”  
“A couple of hours at least.”  
“What? There is no way she’ll be able to last that long. She doesn’t have the training Jack and I do. Hell, she can just block and throw a punch.”  
“We have to have faith in her. I only just managed to convince Oversight to give me the team.”  
“I do have faith in her Matty but what happens when they interrogate her, it’s inevitable, we have this mission because we think this company is a front for a hitman service and if Murdoc is anything to go off of…” Mac let his sentence trail off as his breath catches in his throat painfully.

Riley tries blinking through the pain, he’d smashed her head against the table repeatedly, her nose was bleeding and throbbing badly.  
“I’m going to ask only once more, who do you work for?” Riley still staid quiet, her heart pounding in her chest, knowing there was going to be more pain coming her way. She breathed as deeply as she could through her busted nose. It stung but she didn’t want to open her mouth out of fear.  
“Alright, you want to do this the other way.” Stewart turned to the door but span around to face Riley before saying. “Just know that I know you are trained in interrogation techniques, breaking you should be easy.” With that he swung the door open and slammed it behind him, making Riley flinch.

Little did Stewart know, she’d managed to pocket her some of the leftover tech on her desk. She looks through it, she had to be able to build something out of this crap right? She had a D cell battery, some kind of button switch, a few different coloured wires and a strip of gum Mac had given to her. She closed her eyes and thought about how Mac thinks. What would Mac do? Riley opened her eyes again and realized what she could do with everything in hand.

“Matty, that’s not good enough-“  
“That’s what I said.” Jack was yelling at Matty whilst Mac was leaning against the glass windows.  
“She won’t last a couple of hours-“  
“Also what I said.” The tech teams were still trying to get the feed online again but with no success.

Jack and Matty continued to argue before a tech operative burst into the room.  
“Did you get the signal back online again?”  
“No, but we have an SOS message coming through on our encrypted line.” Jack and Mac look at each other in delightful shock.  
“It has to be right?”  
“Only she knows that encrypted line.”

Riley sat with her hands under the table, clicking the button in a repeated pattern.  
“SOS INTERROGATED HELP” She just about knew the alphabet in Morse code, Jack was still teaching her all his spy secrets.

“Can you track the signal?” The tech nodded and started typing.  
“She’s still in the building.” Mac nods before going back to Jack, who was decoding her message.  
“What’s she saying?”  
“SOS, interrogated, help. It’s on a loop.” Jack and Mac have the same look on their faces, she will not last.

Stewart comes back into the room with a large file.  
“I was going to torture you physically but then I thought, physiological torture is more fun. Especially when the person you are torturing doesn’t have any training, it makes it easier to read your face.” Riley, finally fed up with his taunts, replies.  
“I spent two years in a supermax prison, I think I have nailed my poker face.” Riley leans back in her chair, with a relaxed demeanor about her.

Stewart smirks, making Riley’s blood run cold.  
“First things first, Riley Davis.” Riley fights off the urge to flinch at the use of her real name. “Since you won’t tell me who you work for, I’ll tell you who you work with.” He reaches into the file and pulls out a picture, Her heart jumps to her throat, it’s a picture of Mac, she plays it cool, trying not to let on to the fact that she knows Mac.  
“Who the hell is this?”  
“Angus ‘Mac’ MacGyver, cute nickname.” Riley just stares blankly at the picture.  
“I don’t know him.” Stewart sits up in his chair and that when Riley sees it, her ticket out of there.  
“Oh but I think you do.”  
“Oh but I really don’t” Riley had mentally switched gears, she was going to push him to his limits.

After about twenty minutes of prodding and poking, Stewart finally snapped. Stewart kicked his chair out from underneath him and grabbed Riley by the collar of her plaid top, pinning her against the wall. She breathed heavily as he rambled on at her, she slowly reached to his waist without him noticing and took his gun from its holster without him feeling it.

She kept it in the waistband of her jeans, tucked under her shirt, hidden from sight. Stewart walked around to his side of the table but Riley saw it as an opportunity and threw his file on the floor, paper scattered everywhere across the floor. Riley smirked as Stewart fell for the distraction and bent down to pick all of it up.

Riley pulled the gun from her waistband and pressed it against the back of his head.  
“You going to walk me out of here like nothing is wrong or you can die right here right now. I’m betting these walls are soundproof, no one would know if I did it right here right now.” Stewart sighs deeply.  
“You won’t do it.” Riley cocks the gun.  
“Wanna take that risk?” Riley takes his silence as a no. “I thought. Now get up and walk out the door like everything is fine.”

Stewart gets up off of his knees and opens the door. The two guards are still stood there, there’s a moment of silence Riley gabs Stewart in the back with the gun to egg him on.  
“At ease, she’s told us everything. She is free to go.” Stewart walks in front of Riley as they head toward the stairwell but before they get there more guards come through the door. Panicking, Riley grabs Stewart and holds him in a headlock he can’t wriggle out of.  
“Nobody moves or I blow his damn brains out.” Stewart laughs in her arms as Riley walks towards a window to see what is outside. She can see the top of Mac’s head, his blond hair shines in the sunlight. She eyes the pool a few feet from the building if she angles this right she could jump.  
“You don’t have the guts the do it. I know you don’t” Riley thinks about it for a moment before deciding what she’s going to do.  
“Y’know what Stewart…. You are one hundred percent right.”

Riley shoves Stewart as hard as she can into the guards, she raises the gun and shoots the window out before throwing the gun to the side and jumping.

Mac looks up at the side of the building before seeing a figure fall from the second floor. He watches as they hit the water, hard. Mac runs over to the pool to see the figure struggling in the water,  
“RILEY!” Mac looks up at the building to see Jack hanging out of the building. Mac jumps into the pool and dives down, he grabs Riley by the waist and swims up. Other agents help Mac get Riley out of the water, she starts coughing as they lift her out. Mac is horrified by her face, it’s been smashed up badly and is still bleeding.  
“Riley? Riley, can you hear me?”  
“Mac?”  
“Hey. Just take it easy, you jumped out of a two-story window.” Riley opens her eyes and smiles up at Mac, she reaches to hug him but groans in pain as she moves her arm. Mac hops out of the pool and supports her shoulders in his lap.

“Riley? Riley?” Jack sprints out of the building, dumping his gear as he does. He spots Riley laying in Mac’s lap and sprints to them.  
“Hey, Jack.” She reaches her undamaged arm to him and he holds her hand.  
“I need a medic on the south side of the building.” Jack replaces his radio and rubs his hands against Riley to warm her up a bit. “I saw what you did, pretty gutsy if I say so myself.” Riley just moans in agreement before closing her eyes.

After getting her back to the infirmary, they discovered she had broken her elbow on the impact from the water, she had a few bruises on her legs and feet but other than that she was lucky. When she woke up, Mac and Jack were asleep on the sofa at the end of the hospital room. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at them, she looked to her left when she heard a second voice.  
“Don’t worry; I have taken plenty of pictures.” Matty waves her phone at Riley whilst smirking. “You were incredibly brave, jumping out a window like that.”  
“I panicked at the time. I thought it was my only way out.”  
“Well, for the time being, I think we should get you some training and keep you off of solo missions.” Riley chuckles.  
“Agreed.”


End file.
